Force sensors are used in power toothbrushes to provide load information to the user. The information is used to maintain the force within an effective range and prevent the use of excessive force, which is harmful to the gums of the user, or too little force, wherein results in ineffective cleaning. While an indication of excessive force is often effective in assisting a user to operate the brush properly at correct force, in some cases, an indication of excessive force to the user produces little or no change on the part of the user. This leads to harm to the gums or other tissues of the user and can also result in the user terminating use of the toothbrush, thereby foregoing the effective cleansing results of a power toothbrush.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a load pressure indication system in a power toothbrush which has a coaching or tutoring effect for the user, helping the user to reduce the force on the teeth to a safe load.